Teach Me
by Gosangoku
Summary: "That makes sense, that it does, I suppose. So, um..." The man's brow furrowed. "How do you kiss?" — Sanosuke/Kenshin, Kenshin/Kaoru.


It was, as usual, a very _loud_ day at the Kamiya dojo. Sanosuke knew it would be like this before he had arrived and although it was really irritating, he didn't really mind that much. After all, the loudness that everyone displayed was a form of expressing their blissful and content, unadulterated joy which they really didn't obtain often enough. Usually they were either battling, worrying or fighting for their lives. With Kenshin, it was all three.

Shaking all of the negative thoughts from his head, he slipped off his shoes and put house slippers on before stepping inside. He raised a hand in greeting and above the noise he said, "Yo."

The old man nodded at him in a greeating, whilst the two young girls ran up to him and hugged his legs. Sano ruffled their hair and they giggled happily and then continued to play.

"Where is everyone?" Sano asked and adjusted the strap on his backpack.

"Kaoru's still asleep, Yahiko's training, and Kenshin is outside," the man answered in a bored tone as he sipped his tea.

Sano raised a brow and shrugged. "'Kay. Thanks," he said gratefully (or not so gratefully. He never sounded that grateful) and dumped his bag in a corner before going outside. He crashed into something solid and scowled in annoyance before looking down and seeing Yahiko rubbing his head.

"_Ow_. Shit," Yahiko cursed in aggravation.

"Oh, it's you. Hi, squirt," Sano muttered.

"Don't sound so pleased to see me," the dark-haired swordsman-in-training murmured in irritation and finally removed his hand from his head to grab the hilt of his wooden sword.

"I'm not," answered Sano truthfully.

"Why're you here anyway, freeloader?" Yahiko enquired and scowled at Sano scrutinisingly.

"Don't call me that," he mumbled and whacked the boy on the head, who squawked in indignation. "I'm here to see Kenshin."

"Eh?" the boy looked up in confusion at the tall man and stopped rubbing his abused head. "What for?"

"That's none of your business, Ochibi," Sano answered offhandedly.

"Oi! Who're you calling 'Ochibi', you jerk!" Yahiko raged and his dark brown eyes flared angrily.

Sano shoved the kid out of the way and moved to go outside, leaving the kid with his bruised ego.

The tall man blinked languidly and yawned before looking around the garden to find the redheaded samurai. It didn't surprise him that he couldn't see the guy on first glance, seeing as he _was _a samurai. Nonetheless, he found it irritating. Opting for the easier way to do things he shouted out, "Hey! Kenshin!"

After a moment's silence, a figure emerged from behind laundry and the guarded face hastily adapted a jovial smile. "Oh, Sanosuke," the man said in his usual soft tone. "It's nice to see you."

"Yeah, yeah," Sano muttered and waved a dismissive hand. "Enough of the formalities. Do you know that it's Valentines Day today?"

Kenshin blinked once. Twice.

"...Pardon?" the redheaded man said and tilted his head with an apologetic smile. "Would you please explain it to me?"

Sano blinked in surprise. Kenshin didn't know something? Wow. He checked the sky to see if it was falling.

...Huh. It wasn't. Guess the world was still going. Odd.

"Sano?" Kenshin's concerned voice interrupted his pessimistic thoughts and he blinked again to find the redhead right in front of him. "Do you feel alright?" the man asked worriedly.

"Huh?" was the articulate answer that Sano offered, which only worried the samurai further.

"You spaced out, that you did. Are you—?"

"I'm fine," the taller man replied and rolled his eyes. Kenshin was such a weird guy. _Although_, Sano mused. _He has a right to be weird, I guess_.

"Sanosuke?" Kenshin's voice interrupted his thoughts again.

_Oh, right. Spacing out again. Dang_, Sano thought. He grinned at Kenshin sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I spaced out again. My bad," he said. "Anyway, Valentines Day is the day when girls give the guy they like chocolates."

Kenshin's big, violet eyes blinked and he cocked his head to the side. "...That's all?" the man asked curiously.

Sano almost throttled the guy for being so damn innocent and naïve, but he restrained himself because, well, this was Kenshin. And Kenshin really wasn't one for romance. Seriously.

"Uh, kinda," answered Sano awkwardly. "But usually, when a girl gives you a present, you kiss her."

Kenshin's eyes widened slightly and he blushed. "Oh," he said softly.

"Haven't you kissed before?" Sano asked, raising a brow in disbelief.

To his surprise, Kenshin's face became redder.

"Once," the man said quietly and meekly. He waved his hands wildly, "But it was only once though, that it was! I'm never going to do it again, that I'm not!"

Sano blinked a few times and grapsed the flailing man's arms. _Jeez, if the guy gets worked up over this, imagine what it'd be like for him if he got 'the talk.' Heh_. "Calm down, Kenshin!" he ordered.

The redheaded man calmed nearly instantaneously as if he had flicked off a switch. That always confused Sano and made him slightly irked. It was 'cause of Kenshin's training as a samurai - he had learnt to control his emotions almost completely. Sano found it damn irritating. Kenshin was _human_, damn it, not some kind of robot!

"It's not a _crime_ to kiss someone, idiot."

"...Oro?" the samurai said and blinked with large, curious eyes that Sano deemed fit for a child that was about five. In some respects, Kenshin was like a little kid—_probably because of his lost childhood_, thought Sano—but in so many ways, he wasn't. He was too wise and kind for being so selfish and immature.

Sano rolled his eyes. "If a girl gives you something, just kiss her, okay?"

Kenshin blushed slightly. "Is it... a requirement?" the man asked timidly.

The taller man let go of one of Kenshin's arms and scratched his cheek, feeling troubled by Kenshin's confusion. "Uh, no, not really. It's just, like..." he trailed off, confusing him_self_ now. Seeing the redhead's inquisitive look, he shrugged and said, "It's kinda like... being polite. Like saying thank you, you know?"

Kenshin's eyes lit up and Sano was glad he understood.

"Oh!" the redhead said, jovial at being able to understand. "That makes sense, that it does, I suppose. So, um..." the man's brow furrowed. "How do you kiss?"

Sano gaped at him in bewilderment. The guy didn't know how to kiss? Was he living in a hole most of his life? Oh, wait. He kind of was. Oops.

"You don't know how to _kiss_?" he asked loudly.

Kenshin flushed pink. "I do," he assured the astounded man. "It's just... I've only done it once, and I don't understand..." he paused and his face scrunched up slightly before he regained himself and just smiled weakly. "I don't really... understand it."

Sano almost smirked. Kenshin was unpredictable in a fight but when it came to these sort of things, he _was_ predictable. He covered up his confusion and frustration with that smile. Che, so Kenshin.

"Alright," Sano said and heaved a very heavy sigh. "Come here," he ordered.

Kenshin blinked before doing exactly that, which sort of surprised Sano. Despite being (or formally being) the battosai, the guy trusted him completely. Maybe he wasn't too predictable.

"Okay, remember: This is _only_ 'cause we're friends and I'm just... I'm just showing you how, okay?" Sano muttered, blushing slightly but looking right in Kenshin's eyes.

"Alright," Kenshin replied evenly, not comprehending why his friend was blushing like that.

Swallowing, Sano very slowly leant down—Kenshin was really quite short—and brushed his lips across Kenshin's, who suddenly froze with wide eyes staring imploringly into Sano's dark ones. Not speaking to inquire if this was alright ('cause that'd just seem like he was _asking_ for a kiss. Which he so wasn't), he let his tongue lash out and lick Kenshin's lower lip.

"S-Sano, I..." the redhead murmured, sounding slightly nervous and guarded.

Using the opertunity, Sano slid his tongue into Kenshin's mouth and licked across the man's teeth. _Jeez, the guy _is_ perfect. He tastes like _mint_ for God's sake_, Sano noted but without real jealously. He let his tongue continue roaming the samurai's mouth.

Sano slowly pulled away, leaving a small trail of saliva linking their mouths, which Kenshin hastily wiped off, flushing scarlet. "Put your arms around her hips and pull her closer," Sano instructed and demonstrated by doing so to Kenshin before linking their mouths again.

_Flash!_

Both men's heads shot up at the sound, one with wide fearful eyes (Sano; camera's could steal souls, you know!) and guarded ones (Kenshin; for obvious reasons) only to blush crimson when they saw Yahiko smirking evilly.

"Oh, Kaoruuu!" the boy called, grinning maliciously.

Both men's eyes widened.

"You little brat!" hissed Sanosuke.

"Y-Yahiko, please!" Kenshin pleaded. "Please give that to me."

"Sorry, Kenshin," the swordsman-in-training said, not looking sorry at all. "I have to get payback on _him_"—he glared at Sano—"for earlier. Don't think too badly of me!" he said before skipping off to show everyone (particularly the girls).

Sano and Kenshin exchanged horrified glances.

"Yahiko!" they yelled in unison, running after him.

"That's _hot_!" the voice of Megumi said with a snicker. "But poor Ken-chan. I'm sure he's scarred after _that_!" she said dramatically.

Sano twitched in annoyance and shoved the door open to see a smirking Yahiko (although he looked rather disturbed by Megumi's answer), a fangirling Megumi (how professional), and a skeptical and flustered Kaoru.

"You... saw... it...?" Kenshin whispered.

Everyone nodded.

_Thump!_

"Ah! Kenshin!"

"He fainted!"

"Quick, get some water!"

"Gyah!"

Whilst everyone was freaking out, Sano grabbed the photo and slid it into his pocket. After all, he couldn't damage his reputation...

Now, maybe he could 'teach' Kenshin again to wake the guy up. But he'd probably faint again after. Well, damn.

"Hey, Kaoru," he said.

The girl looked up. "What?" she asked, annoyed. She was busy worrying about Kenshin, thank you very much!

Sano smirked. "I know how you can wake him up."

**SanoKen - KenKaoru - SanoKen - KenKaoru**

**xD Poor Kenshin. **

_**Rurouni Kenshin**_** belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**Sano: -twitch- ...Ew.**

**Kenshin: -blushes and rubs arm awkwardly- Um... this was odd, that it was...**

**Megumi: I thought it was kinda hot.**

**Kaoru: -pouts-**

**Megumi: Just 'cause you're jealous, Kaoru...**

**Kaoru: O//O I am not!**

**Kenshin: Oro?**


End file.
